helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Wakuteka Take a chance
|type = Single |album = The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ |artist = Morning Musume |released = October 10, 2012 November 10, 2012 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |length = 14:03 (regular edition) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = One・Two・Three / The Matenrou Show 50th Single (2012) |Next = Help me!! 52nd Single (2013) }} Wakuteka Take a chance (ワクテカ Take a chance; Trembling by Excitement Take a chance) is Morning Musume's 51st single. It was released on October 10, 2012 in eight editions: one regular and six limited editions. Tracklist CD Regular Edition #Wakuteka Take a chance #Love Innovation (Loveイノベーション) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) Limited Edition A-B #Wakuteka Take a chance #Futsuu no Shoujo A (普通の少女A; Normal Girl "A") - Tanaka Reina, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) Limited Edition C-D #Wakuteka Take a chance #Daisuki 100manten (大好き100万点; I Love You - One Million Points) - Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) Limited Edition E-F #Wakuteka Take a chance #Shinnen dake wa Tsuranukitoose! (信念だけは貫き通せ!; Persist Only Your Beliefs!) - Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Wakuteka Take a chance (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Wakuteka Take a chance (Upper Light Ver.) Limited Edition E DVD #Wakuteka Take a chance (Close-up Morning Musume Ver.) Event V #Wakuteka Take a chance (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka Single Information ;Wakuteka Take a chance *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboards: Okubo Kaoru *Guitar: Kamada Kouji *Chorus: Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho & Tsunku ;Love Innovation *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Kono Shin *Guitar: Takenaka Shunji *Chorus: CHINO ;Futsuu no Shoujo A *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: CHINO ;Daisuki 100manten *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Takahashi Yuichi *Chorus: CHINO ;Shinnen dake wa Tsuranukitoose! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke *Guitar: Kamada Kouji *Chorus: Sayashi Riho and CHINO TV Performances *2012.10.05 Happy Music *2012.10.07 Music Japan *2013.09.10 Odaiba Gasshuukoku Mezamashi Live 2013 Concert Performances ;Wakuteka Take a chance *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 - ANGERME, Yamaki Risa, Ozeki Mai, Inaba Manaka ;Love Innovation *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ ;Futsuu no Shoujo A *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (part of a medley) ;Daisuki 100manten *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Niinuma Kisora *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Ono Mizuho ;Shin'nen dake wa Tsuranukitoose! *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 88,977 :Note: this single received a Gold Certification from the RIAJ, meaning that the single already sold over 100,000 copies according to Billboard Japan. Trivia *Each copy of the single came with an A3 size poster. *A dance rehearsal version of the title track was uploaded to Morning Musume's official YouTube channel. *Two temporary versions of the music video were uploaded to their official YouTube channel. One is labeled as "Temporary version", while the other one is label as "Verge of Completion version." *Ishida Ayumi is not featured in the dance shot for the "temporary version" music video due to an injury. *This is the second Morning Musume single to get an Official Website (archived). *It reached #1 on the Oricon daily charts in its first week. The single also ranked #89 on the Oricon yearly chart for 2012. *According to Suzuki Kanon, she noticed that Ren'ai Hunter, One・Two・Three, and Wakuteka Take a chance are linked together to make a little story. While Ren'ai Hunter is about the developing feelings and One・Two・Three is about waiting for the lover to make a move, Wakuteka Take a chance is about taking a chance and making the move yourself."‪モーニング娘。鈴木香音からメッセージ！‬" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Official YouTube Channel. 2012-09-30. *There are 2 shots that were not used in the official video: the initial version of the dance shot in which Ishida Ayumi does not participate, and the group shot. *Sato Masaki and Iikubo Haruna made videos to encourage the English and French speaking audience to make videos of their Wakuteka Take a chance dance numbers like they have done for One・Two・Three. Suzuki Kanon also mentioned it in a video. *On the day of the release, ℃-ute's official YouTube channel posted a video of Team Okai covering "Wakuteka Take a chance". On the same day, the Up Up Girls (Kari) official YouTube channel posted a cover of the song by Up Up Girls (Kari) and THE Possible. *On October 17, Morning Musume's official YouTube channel posted a solo dance shot featuring only 11th Generation member Oda Sakura, who joined after the single's release. Unlike the group dance shot, it mainly focuses from the waist up. This version was featured in the Limited Edition C DVD of their 52nd single, Help me!!. *As of February 2016, the official music video is 1 of 46 music videos for a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official YouTube channel. *Former Morning Musume member Takahashi Ai performed a cover of "Wakuteka Take a chance".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lg0ftlvoio0 *The MV and the dance shot version for this single are featured in Eizou The Morning Musume 7 ~Single M Clips~. *A clip of a fan meeting Takahashi Ai, and dancing to Wakuteka Take a chance on NHK World has over 1 million views on YouTube.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKFKl22j1RY In November 2017, the clip was featured in one of PewDiePie's "You Laugh You Lose" videos.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5nolC9Eecw Additional Videos モーニング娘。 『ワクテカ Take a chance』 (Dance Rehearsal)|Wakuteka Take a chance (Dance Rehearsal Ver.) モーニング娘。 『ワクテカ Take a chance』 (Dance Shot Ver.)|Wakuteka Take a chance (Dance Shot Ver.) モーニング娘。 『ワクテカ Take a chance』 (仮Ver.)|Wakuteka Take a chance (Temporary Ver 1) モーニング娘。 『ワクテカ Take a chance』 (完成目前 Ver.)|Wakuteka Take a chance (Temporary Ver 2.) Message from Masaki Sato(Morning Musume。)|Message from Masaki Sato (In English) Message d'Haruna Iikubo des Morning Musume。|Message from Iikubo Haruna (In French) モーニング娘。 『ワクテカ Take a chance』 (30Sec SPOT)|Wakuteka Take a chance (30sec Spot) 「モーニング娘。渋谷109大看板が出来るまで」|Wakuteka Take a chance (Shibuya 109 large billboard Ver.) References External Links *Wakuteka Take a chance Official site (archived) *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Wakuteka Take a chance, Love Innovation, Futsuu no Shoujo A, Daisuki 100 Manten, Shinnen Dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! *YouTube Playlist. *30Sec SPOT cs:Wakuteka Take a chance es:Wakuteka Take a chance it:Wakuteka Take a chance Category:2012 DVDs Category:2012 Singles Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:2012 Event Vs Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Gold Certification